


A Shocking Difference

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [40]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Best Friends, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pizza, Thunder & Lightning, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Louis and Violet have a sleepover when Louis learns a shocking truth about Violet.
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 4





	A Shocking Difference

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Violet sat on the kitchen counter, her tail lazily wagging back and forth as she waited for Louis to come back to the kitchen. The pitter patter of the rain was the only sound in the room as she kicked her legs lazily. She didn’t really know what to do while she waited. Her eyes scanned the room, looking around at all the fancy kitchen gizmos and the bowl of aesthetic fake fruit. The werewolf shook her head.  _ Who the hell buys fake fruit for display? Especially with a young frankenstein in the house?  _ Violet stared at the fake fruit for a moment, noticing that one of the apples had a chunk bitten out of it. The werewolf chuckled to herself, her tail wagging a bit faster due to the amusement she found in the mental image of Louis eating a fake apple. 

“Vi! I ordered the pizza! Should be here in no time!” The young frankenstein slid over across the floor with his socks, skidding past her and nearly colliding with the fridge. 

“Did you get triple pepperoni?” Violet’s tail wagged back and forth with hopefulness.

“Yep, and I even got my address right this time,” Louis smiled proudly and put his hands on his hips. His purple shirt had a small lighting bolt and the words  _ So Franken Tired _ though the text was crinkled slightly due to the position of his hands. Violet couldn’t believe that he had made that shirt for himself. Then again he had made the shirt she was wearing right now. The werewolf glanced down at her white t-shirt with little cartoon chicken nuggets and the words  _ Wolfin’ Down Nuggets _ .

“Congrats, because last time was a disaster.” Violet hopped off the counter and walked over towards her best friend. Her bare feet were quickly growing cold due to the tiled floor.

Louis gave a bright laugh. “Yep, our pizza ended up on the other end of town and then I ordered another and got it mixed up again.” The frankenstein looked over at his friend then noticed her bare feet. “Want some slippers or socks?”

“Nah, I'm fine,” Violet waved a hand dismissively and looked around.

“So what are we going to do for this sleepover?”

“Let’s watch a horror movie” 

The werewolf’s suggestion made the frankenstein’s eyes grow large. 

Violet smirked. “Or are you too chicken to do it?”

“I’m not a chicken, I'm a monster!” Louis puffed out his chest to try to look cool and tough.

Violet looked at her friend and began to laugh. “You're such a dumbass,”

“Yeah, but a brave one. If you will follow me, I’ll guide us to the movie theater room.” Louis ran forward, sliding across the floor while making excited little noises. Grabbing onto the corner of the wall he made a sharp turn, but the force of the motion was too strong and with a popping sound his hand disconnected from his body. “Gah!” the frankenstein yelped before falling on his butt. 

Violet jogged over and glanced down at her friend. “Your ass okay?” The werewolf tilted her head to the side and looked at Louis who gave a big grin.

“Yep, just peachy,” Louis hopped up, his dreads bouncing with the sudden movement. He quickly redirected his attention to guiding Violet towards the movie room.

By the time they had reached the room, argued about which horror movie that Louis could handle and gotten it all set up, the pizza had shown up. The frankenstein ran forward and Violet casually walked behind him as they made their way to the door. Louis opened the door with a big grin. “Hi there!” His warm welcome was lost to the pizza man though who seemed more focused on the fact that he was a monster above anything else.

“Here’s your pizza,” the man mumbled then looked over, his eyes widening when he noticed Violet. His attention turned to the cloudy, rainy sky for a second and he gave a visual sigh of relief before accepting Louis’ cash along with the tip and headed out.

“Here it is, Vi. The deluxe size, triple pepperoni pizza! Now this sleepover can really start!” Louis’ smile was mirrored by the werewolf whose ears had perked at those words and whose tail wagged energetically.

“Time to watch some humans get killed while we eat,” Violet turned and led the way while Louis whispered some sort of mantra to psych himself up to face the scares. He hoped that maybe just maybe this time the movie wouldn’t spook him.

It didn’t work. As soon as  _ Scream _ started up Louis was already freaked out, begging for the main character to not do anything dumb and desperately hoping that she’d be able to escape. Violet remained calm, casually eating pizza as more and more victims were added to the pile. Occasionally she would laugh at a joke here or there and Louis would laugh along with her. How much of it was him following her lead or him genuinely laughing Violet couldn’t tell. The werewolf had polished off another slice of pizza, her tail wagging joyfully, when Louis let out a scream and frantically tried to cover his face during a kill scene only for his hand to pop off and fling across the room.

“Oh no! My hand!” Louis desperately tried to cover his full face with just one hand but failed spectacularly. 

Violet tossed the last bite of pizza in her mouth then strolled over and picked up the frankenstein's hand. “Here you go, Lou.” She tossed over the hand which Louis caught and reattached with a sigh.

“Thanks,” He gave a quick smile. “This movie sure is scary though. How are you not scared?”

The werewolf gave a shrug and leaned back in her reclining seat. “Don’t know. It just doesn’t scare me. Maybe because in most horror movies the characters are such dumbasses. Or annoying. Or both.”

“Does anything scare you?” Louis glanced over towards his best friend who tilted her head in thought.

“Hmmm, nah, not really,” The werewolf looked at the pizza box and saw there was only one slice left. The frankenstein took notice of that too and the fact that Violet seemed torn about whether to give up the last slice of pizza or not.

“You can have the last slice, Vi.” 

Louis’ words made Violet’s tail wag faster before it slowed down. Her eyebrows knit together for a moment then she proceeded to split the slice in half. Silently the werewolf held out the pizza box with the half slice of pizza for Louis. Louis gratefully took it and the two monsters enjoyed the last bit of their dinner before returning their attention to the movie. After a few more screams and some cheers from both Violet and Louis when the bad guys were taken down, the movie concluded. The two monsters looked around at the room which had become quite messy. Bits of pizza were around their feet while popcorn that had been thrown in fear during the movie lay by the projector screen.

“Don’t worry, it’ll get cleaned tomorrow. So let’s focus on more important things like building a blanket fort!” Louis jumped up, shooting his hands in the air. Violet shrugged and got up from her spot, her tail wagging the fastest it had during the whole night as Louis guided them towards the room he had set up with “infinite” blankets and pillows for them to use to sleep on or to build forts with. 

The two monsters went to work right away as soon as they entered the room. Using their collective brain cells they were able to make a standing base of pillows then threw blankets over top to make little tunnels leading to the center where they had set up sleeping bags. The frankenstein tossed a blanket with a small “hyah” and practically beamed with pride when he had successfully draped a difficult section of the fort. “I am the greatest fort builder of all time!”

“Yeah, yeah, can you help me with these pillows?” The werewolf called from behind a huge stack that was swaying left and right with every step she took. 

“Right, I got you, Vi!” Louis jogged over and took part of the stack.

“Thanks,” Violet started to build the last section of the fort. Louis quickly joined in to help and within minutes the fort was done. 

“Look at this! It looks like the coolest blanket-pillow fort in all of Richmond!” Louis smiled proudly at their creation. 

Violet nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips while her tail wagged cheerily. Suddenly her ears twitched and turned outwards slightly. She could hear the rain growing stronger outside. There was nothing wrong with that until the clap of thunder rang throughout the sky. The sound made the werewolf’s heart stop for a second, sending a wave of fear throughout her body right as another lighting strike followed. The werewolf’s tail immediately puffed up, all the hair on her arms standing on end. She began to tremble.

“Wooo! That was exciting!” Louis beamed as he closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. “There’s nothing like some lightning to make you appreciate being alive.”

Violet remained silent, her eyes searching desperately for a good hiding spot. Another crack of thunder appeared this time, lighting the room with how near it was. Violet’s ears were tucked down, her puffy tail now limp as she scurried into the fort.

“It gives me chills. Look at the goosebumps on my arms.” Louis held out his arm and looked over with a happy expression that faded immediately when he noticed Violet wasn’t there. “Violet? Vi?” The frankenstein looked around the room in confusion. He had no idea where his friend had disappeared to. It wasn’t until another clap of lighting appeared that he noticed the blanket-pillow fort shift. Getting on his hands and knees, Louis navigated his way to the center of the fort where his werewolf friend lay covering her ears. Her tail was curled around herself and she was trembling.

“Vi, are scared of lightning?” The frankenstein didn’t need an answer from Violet. Her reaction to the next thunder crashing through the sky was confirmation enough. Louis looked at his trembling friend, wondering what to do when he was struck with inspiration. “Be right back!” Louis sped through the fort and dashed back towards the movie room. 

He quickly dodged the popcorn and pizza on the ground and made his way over to a pile of noise canceling headphones by the 3D glasses. Snatching up a pair, he made his way back to the room and reentered the fort. Violet was in the same position, her tail wrapped tighter around her body and her knees tucked in close to her chest. Louis shuffled over. “Violet, I need you to move your hands.” The werewolf opened her eyes and looked over to her friend, studying his expression for a moment before slowly taking her hands off her ears.

“Sorry, I didn’t know thunder spooked you. It's always been comforting to me since, y’know, I was born using it and all. But don’t worry - I have the perfect solution!” Louis smiled and placed the headphones on, making sure they weren’t pinching Violet’s ears at all. Once he was sure that was okay, he connected them to his phone and began to play calm piano music. Sitting down next to Violet, he took her hand in his and gave a reassuring smile. 

Violet looked over and gave a small smile back. It hadn’t completely blocked out the sound, but with her best friend by her side and some calming music her fear had dwindled down somewhat. The two friends sat comfortably in their fort together. Soon Louis propped up his phone with the flashlight on and the two began to make shadow puppets and let all their fears and worries fade away as they enjoyed some simple fun together. 


End file.
